1) Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of cabinetry, furniture, and casework. More particularly, this invention is in the field of installing drawer slides in cabinets, furniture, and casework.
2) Description of the Related Art
The building of cabinets requires precise measurements by skilled craftsmen. The traditional installation of drawers in the cabinets is time intensive, awkward, and often frustrating, requiring several steps. First, the cabinet is laid on its back. Then the front ends of two drawer slides are attached for each drawer. The back ends of the drawer slides having the rear end mounting brackets which touch the rear of the cabinet are free to move around. Then a drawer is inserted from above and positioned for proper placement, an estimation, since the cabinet is on its back and not in its normal upright position. Then the rear end mounting brackets are marked for location and the drawer is removed to gain access so a screw can be inserted in each bracket. Then the cabinet is returned to its normal upright position and the drawer is inserted and tested for proper alignment. If an error in alignment has occurred, a guess is made as to how much adjustment of the rear mounting brackets is necessary to correct the misalignment and the drawer is removed and the above process is repeated until the proper alignment has been accomplished. Only then are the rear mounting brackets firmly attached with more screws and the drawer finally inserted.